


On Nights Like These

by AbominableToast



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kuki Sanban - Freeform, Longing for something you can't even remember, Mmm whatcha say, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, Post-Decommissioning, Wallabee Beatles - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominableToast/pseuds/AbominableToast
Summary: He couldn't remember quite who she was but he knew she was important to him.Wally/Kuki -- drabble





	On Nights Like These

On nights like these, he would lay on the hood of his old pickup and stare out at the stars until sleep took him.

On nights like these, he would listen to the chirping of the crickets and the breeze playing through the tall grass.

On nights like these, he would appreciate nature and his home and his life and the slow happy days that came with it.

On nights like these, he would think of her more than ever and let his fingers play with the small pendant hanging from around his neck.

It was on nights like these that he'd remember her the clearest.

He didn't know who she was.

All he knew was that she was somehow special.

His heart hurt when he tried to remember so he had long stopped trying.

All he could remember now were big violet eyes, long black hair and a voice that was sweet and gentle and fiery and achingly familiar.

It had been years since he last heard that voice speak so clearly.

In the back of his mind, he could hear it cry out.

_Don't forget me! Please don't, please don't..._

It hurt like hell and it stung at the corners of his eyes until he cried.

But he only let himself on nights like these when he was alone and no one could see him cry like a cruddy girl.

He wished he could remember.

He wished he could remember just one more thing about her. If he knew one more little thing maybe he'd finally _finally_ remember at least her name...

On nights like these, he would lay on the hood of his old pickup and stare out at the stars until sleep took him.

And he would dream.

He would dream of a girl with beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment and lay with me as I contemplate my existence.


End file.
